


[龙獒/龙科] 或粗长或短小番外集

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

不是七夕不搞，是酝酿搞一发大的！看完极速夜半来更  
经常会被问，这篇会有番外吗，那个还会更新吗。  
其实有好几篇都更过番外的，这次索性一次大放送所有写过的每一篇都来点或粗长或短小的番外，可能有糖可能有肉也可能有毒，点开注意。

 

以下排列按照开坑发文的时间顺序

 

1 更衣室

相较于其他场合，他们更热衷于在更衣室里做。在训练局，在比赛后的场馆，张继科喜欢将灯都开着亮堂堂一片，马龙就可以很清晰地看见他湿漉漉睫毛上滚落下来的汗珠。他们执着于耗去彼此赛后或训练后那残存的力气和意志。比赛刚结束后马龙褪下来的被汗浸润湿透了的球衣垫在张继科屁股下，汗液和精液顺着张继科股间臀缝流在衣服上，糊在了红色的部分，些许也沾染了马龙那几个字母。张继科自己的橘色内裤和球裤一同被脱下来挂在脚踝上，或许是那亮色更激起了马龙的兴致，张继科双腿被完全折了上去干个不停，他们甚至都来不及脱掉球鞋。马龙撞得那椅子直抵着墙，张继科先时候还要强忍，后来顶着他那里实在爽利也顾不着害臊了，那呻吟声儿约莫隔着屋子也能听见，小的自然没人敢进来。马龙事后揉了他内裤一团替他擦拭漏出来的精水，凑到鼻前嗅一嗅调笑一句，味儿真大。张继科蹙着眉便懒洋洋地撑了一把坐直了些——也不知道是谁的东西。

 

2\. 十个吻

全运会赛前最后那些时日张继科要回济南去了，拐走了马龙的鞋子，大清早穿戴整齐不急不慢地理了些东西。不用带走什么，到时候还要拿回来太麻烦了。马龙靠着门沿刷牙看着他，头发还没弄，乱糟糟地竖着，胡青也冒了一层看着有些扎手。张继科扔开手边的东西，举着手机对他拍了一张，光线不怎么好。马龙没挪动，看清了张继科穿的是他来的时候那件，只是这段时间他增肌了不少，胸口的白色口袋被整个撑歪了。马龙朝他走了过去，满嘴泡沫嘱咐得含糊，索性低头在他鼻尖上亲了一下，泡沫粘在上面像被抹了一点奶油，张继科带着点稚气弯了眼梢仰起头，对于这种不经意的亲密接触又受用又不好意思，低声对马龙说了句，“赛场见。”

 

3 Better Man

乘马龙进去洗澡的时候张继科一边偷吃马龙给儿子买的动物小饼干一边无聊换着频道，龙龙已经歪在他身边睡着了，先前嘴角都是饼干屑还不肯去刷牙，张继科吓他说晚上蟑螂爬他脸上啃他肉，把他唬得一愣一愣，乖乖拽着张继科的睡衣角蹒跚着跟去刷牙。小孩吃东西零乱细碎，马龙每次给儿子吃饼干都是拿个小碗盛着，张继科总是眼巴巴拿那种可怜兮兮的无辜眼神望着他，马龙只得笑着给他也拿个碗，还得比给儿子的多抓两把，张继科才满心欢喜得意着一手拿了碗，一手搂了抱着自己小碗的儿子慢悠悠地走回卧室里去。

 

 

4\. 万米高空

 

张继科这天落地恰逢周日，马龙难得有时间有机会去接他，张继科一向喜欢自己开车回家，偶尔也愿意清闲一下。他拖了个航空公司配备的登机箱，制服衬衫依然笔直挺阔，边角都拉得一丝不苟整整齐齐，束在西裤内，显得瘦腰窄臀。裤子比起上衣又忒紧了一些，屁股那处整个圆润形状被包了出来，大腿也绷得慌，马龙打趣他应该领中号的衬衣和大号的裤子。他开了后备箱，张继科将箱子卧平放好，一边钻进副驾驶一边解了扣子。他打量了眼马龙，破天荒地穿了衬衫来接他，大约是训练又增肌了，张继科给他买的这件胸口又紧贴着肉，显着胸肌的形状，只觉得别处要站起来了。马龙把他按在落地窗边干的时候，也是用结实的手臂圈紧了他，用厚实的胸膛贴着他后背让他毫无逃脱之力。  
马龙伸手从后排拎了个袋子给张继科，里头装满了他给他准备的小零食解馋，张继科翻了翻，都是些他爱吃的，倒想每个都来一遍，心里有几分美滋滋，“还没吃饭，倒给你喂饱了。”马龙抓着张继科有些肉肉短短的手凑到手边亲了亲，“先喂饱你，再等你喂饱我。”

 

5\. 十年之痒

不知道是张继科的抑制剂在大运动量过后会有些失效还是怎么的，马龙推着满地乒乓球从他球台边走过的时候依稀嗅到了张继科那有些甜腻厚重的巧克力味儿。他抬头看了他一眼，张继科看起来没什么异常，休息间隙反复用两侧袖子来回抹着额头和发梢的汗。今天是亲子开放日，儿子已经可以和他们拉上几个球了，虽然还是他们让他多些，基本都在喂他球。孩子穿了件海蓝色的短袖运动衫和小短裤，神情认真持拍站在张继科对面准备回球，小胳膊小腿还有些肉，头尤其大，马龙总疑心他飞奔救球的时候要跌了。张继科偶尔小孩心性上来较真起来，他就接不到球了，趴在球台边也够不着球，两只小肉腿腾空乱蹬，倒也不恼也不哭，只咬着下唇睁大了眼睛有点懵，搓着自己小肉手准备接下一个球，这孩子是他两加起来后的加倍倔强和不服输。张继科倒忍不住乐了，“我儿子怎么那么可爱。”马龙拿着拍子站到儿子身边摸摸他圆滚滚的小脑袋，“我们一起来治你爸爸。”这时候张继科就笑得更开心了。

 

6\. 帝国第一写手

张继科晚上洗了澡头发还湿漉漉地翘着，脸上水汽也没有干透，光着身体往床上裹了被子一滚，马龙不在家的时候，他喜欢关了灯只留着夜灯。张继科伸着胳膊摸出手机点开那个软件，看到私信那里又是几个小红圈，他毫不犹豫点开，意料之中的是他那个“还能再吃个鸡蛋灌饼”的 读者给他又发了私信询问他文包看了没，意料之外的是那位小龙侠竟然也给他发了私信，他犹豫了下还是点开了他的。对方寥寥数语礼貌询问他是否有意向和其他几位写手一起联文。张继科写文都本来都是人生头一遭的经历，何况什么联文。但是在这个圈还不太有名的他能受到所谓大大的欣赏和邀请，他有点高兴又有些忐忑，把手机往怀里一踹卷着被子像毛毛虫一般侧躺着一动不动。  
手机的光面贴在腹前有点凉，忽然震了起来还带着马龙专属铃声，弄得他肚皮发痒。张继科掏出来赶紧接了起来，马龙看起来也刚洗完，穿着旧T和大短裤盘腿坐在床上。张继科翻了个身坐起来了些，和他有一搭没一搭地聊些马龙乒超联赛里的战况和他自己恢复的近况，末了他歪了话题拐着弯想和马龙聊聊这个，他摸了摸鼻子，略带些不好意思只说自己受邀写个像小作文一样的东西。在那头粘板子的马龙些许抬起头来，过了几秒朝他眯眼笑了笑，去呗，可能对方看中了你写诗的潇洒大气。张继科很受用，一卷被子又和马龙嘀嘀咕咕说些悄悄话去了。

 

7\. counting stars

他们第一次相遇是在一个普通的平静夏夜，太阳下山后凉快了不少，马龙从乱哄哄音乐震耳欲聋的酒吧里钻出来到巷子后透口气。方才下了一场雷阵雨，现在还淅淅沥沥飘着一些，地上积了一滩滩小水洼，他偏要往那水里踩。后面垃圾箱里依稀传来了微弱的叫声，马龙走过去，发现声源是从藏在后面的纸箱里传出来的。他掀开了横七竖八的塑料板之类，果然是几只不多大毛茸茸的小猫崽，小尾巴像指头般粗，睁着绿汪汪的水波眼可怜兮兮地朝他又喵喵叫了几声。马龙叹了口气，转身去街对面的便利店买了牛奶回来。刚拆开打算散些在酒吧里拿来的玻璃盘里，只听得身后有个低沉的男声慢悠悠说了句，你到底有没有常识，那么小喂牛奶要拉稀。马龙回过身想辩几句，却发现说不出话来。张继科撑了把黑色的伞却穿了件白色衬衣，酒吧街招摇的霓虹灯店招映着他脸颊的侧影，马龙胸口有个念头破土一般钻了出来——他可能要完了。

 

8\. 好久不见

 

张继科要马龙像以前那样载着他回母校溜达溜达，马龙踩着自行车带他爬上那小坡的时候，显然比以前费力许多，张继科只嫌他骑得不够快直在后面催促他。他们正是蜜里调油重新走那一步步本该早就经历的恋爱旅程，心照不宣地没有提那些错过的岁月。学校变了许多，应该是翻新了好几次，为了响应全民健身周末也开放着，他们的教学楼几乎不再是记忆中的样子。张继科双手插兜在跑道边走了几步，马龙看出来他有点失望，上去拉着他往更里面些走，“我猜有个地方没怎么变。”  
穿过体育馆后面的林荫小道，周围新建的高楼林立，那如今看起来更矮了些的红砖三层小楼倒是更显得静谧，这是解放前建的老楼，不能拆却也做不了什么大用场，建了一些冷门学科的教室，比如美术课和音乐课及化学生物实验室。两个人懒懒坐在楼前的青砖台阶上，沿廊边栀子花开了一路，几棵老樟树依然枝叶繁茂，红绿叶间夹着小小又幽香的樟花，风一过，细细碎碎就落在张继科头发上，马龙伸着手替他掸去些，指尖倒染上了几分清雅味儿，“你可能不知道，那时候我想过很多次要在这里亲你。”张继科正在用脚拢着地上的花叶，忽然凑过去贴着马龙嘴唇就是响亮一口，他总是事前果断事后害羞，“现在也来得及。”

 

9\. 一眼万年

每逢十五龙族便会对着那清朗明月吐纳内丹，吸收那月霜菁华，映着一轮倒有些白龙戏珠的妙趣横生。张继科也化了虎形卧在山崖头看得有些入神，心里痒痒也想学马龙，运气丹田便有一赤色丹丸徐徐呼出，一提气就直上云霄，正入月中央，与马龙的内丹打着旋儿如同戏耍，落下后周而复始，如是几个来回。忽而一阵狂风大作，那丹似是被无形之物撺去了一般落入潭中不见了影。偏一个滚地响雷追来，张继科有些慌了神直直愣在原地，这才想起来这些时日应是他遭劫的日子，不该这样肆意狂浪。幸得马龙及时回转，吞了他自己的内丹在空中急急盘旋了一圈便俯冲下来叼着张继科就潜入深渊。  
张继科倒是没变成第一次见面时候的焦脆小老虎，只头顶两撮毛发被炸开了花似的，却也因失了内丹又遭了劫，化得比先前还小些，约莫只是个奶虎大小。马龙憋着笑搂了他趴在自己手臂，成日带他在潭里寻丹。总忍不住要挠挠那小虎头背后的绒毛，恨得张继科不由自主发出些舒服极了呼噜呼噜的声儿，急了就嗷嗷乱叫一通，用小爪子一阵猛拍马龙的手臂，听着又丝毫没有震慑力，干脆一口咬在马龙手指上。马龙吃痛叫了一声，回头又伸着手指继续逗他，“继科儿，要不要给你寻个奶瓶喝喝。”他就张嘴吸吸马龙被他咬出来的细小血珠。张继科总疑心马龙没有尽十分力帮他，不然怎么每日将他放在潭边的岩石上留他一个小虎子眼巴巴地盯着潭水发呆，自己化了龙形潜上潜下那么多次却没找到他的内丹，这对于马龙来说本不是难事，心里下了个决心夜里要好好闹一闹马龙。


	2. Chapter 2

JK庆生系列1  
经纪人X明星科

张继科没说话低头玩自己的手机，马龙透过电梯的反射镜瞄了他一眼，知道他已经在生气了。身边和他们一组录制的年轻男艺人不知是缺心眼还是不会读空气还在兴头上说个不停。在之前的行程中他丢了个箱子，经纪人又不在身边，助理还是个和他差不多大的毛孩子，马龙好心帮了忙。于是之后的活动中他就时刻黏着马龙了，一个劲儿地贴着他龙哥长龙哥短。电梯停在了他们没按的楼层，张继科稍稍侧了下头，见开着半天没人上来.，没好气地低声嘟囔了句，使劲按了几下关门键，终于那聒噪的年轻人也止住了话头。  
电梯到了后张继科抢先走了出去，他挽起了裤脚，外面系着拍摄时候穿着玩儿的格子长裙被风扬起了个裙角——如果那随意缠绕几圈的方式还能被称作裙的话。张继科之前在录制现场心情还挺好的，脱了自己的球鞋还穿着白色运动袜就汲着那花鞋子一路穿了回来。他不习惯穿那裙子和鞋子，腿走动幅度一大缝隙间还能翘着他那腿毛，却直嚷着舒服自在，马龙一路隐隐笑着又不好揭穿他。

马龙跟着他进了房门，张继科还裹着裙子已经往床上一滚，那格子布料在身下扇形鸟尾般铺呈开来，张继科一翻身，一撑手歪着头刷手机，脸上的肉鼓鼓囊囊挤在掌心上。马龙脱了鞋，从后面爬上床揽着他，张继科孩子气似的撅着屁股向后撞了他几下，马龙贴了他脖颈按了几个吻，张继科的皮肤温热，出了些汗带着稍许湿意。马龙翻了个身拉开张继科还套着白袜的脚踝，那颜色艳丽的鞋子悬空了挂在张继科脚尖上晃来晃去，再看张继科早扔了手机，抬着另一条腿用那晃悠悠的鞋跟敲着马龙的背。他本就松垮的裙子这下彻底大开了，马龙干脆脱了他一只鞋，轻轻抽了他几下屁股。张继科舔了舔下唇，发狠一把拉下马龙凑过去狠狠咬了下他脖子，暗幽幽又委委屈屈低声抱怨，“你不理我还打我。”马龙倒没挣扎逃开，他知道不让张继科出口气他就憋得慌，他干脆抛开鞋子，揉着他脚心，力道不轻不重，没几下张继科就着了道没力气再啃他了，马龙亲了下他嘴唇，扯了几扯他腮帮，“谁让你自己生闷气。”

 

JK庆生系列1  
马园长X幼教科

 

那次过后那件毛衣就被张继科带回家用短爪扯作一团不知道藏到哪里去了，马龙倒也没在意，方博去泰国旅游回来正巧是教师节前后，给他们捎了个教师节礼物是条橙色网眼内裤，还附了句话，你们谁说服谁穿吧，我也管不着了。张继科和马龙看球打赌总是要输，输了又不服屡败屡战，愿赌服输倒也坦荡，卧室的窗帘还没拉就穿了那条出来，他比学生时代更添了些肌肉，橙色的内裤边勒在腰肉上，鼓了一圈，这鲜嫩颜色倒显得他更白了一些。那大小不一的网格兜紧了两颗肉球和毛发丛中卧着的一条，些许毛发还从洞眼中穿了出来，张继科那里的光景藏不住一丝一毫。马龙比他胸膛更厚一些，张继科很明显就瞧着他呼吸就起伏得急促了些，心里本有些紧张也被得意驱散了去。  
他一跨腿坐在马龙身上，对方眯着眼凝神观察着他，没多久马龙就伸到他后面揉他屁股，后面开了好几个大小不一的洞，随便就能探进去直接寻到那柔软之处，那软肉闭了口，他抵着中指浅浅戳了几下，掌下张继科的臀肉一收紧，马龙就耐不住了，抓着张继科的屁股坐了起来，张继科倒存了闲心调笑他，“马老师不是一向最有耐心么？”马龙朝两侧掰开他臀肉，腿间那硬起来的肉柱只隔着些网眼夹在张继科臀缝股间摩擦，有些说不清道不明的奇异快感。张继科脸颊清瘦眉目秀气，只那臀肉生得和上身完全不似，肉多浑圆却也饱满结实，弄久了就更为腻手，有几次马龙没进去用那两团湿透了的肉摩擦着那根就射了出来。  
他挤了一大股润滑剂涂在那破洞情趣内裤上，那橙色的密织绳线颜色更鲜明了些，一丝丝交叠勒在肉上，马龙还下力气拉紧了几下，那肉被网格嵌在里头，一松手就红了。他握着那根从一个洞眼里钻进去抵在张继科嫩肉上，“要不一会别脱了，带着味儿明天穿去幼儿园？”

 

JK庆生系列3  
马总X模特科

 

张继科接了个秀，品牌下一季的衣服主打卸下城市水泥钢筋森林的刻板，回归自然舒适风，没了张继科热衷且擅长的硬朗性感风，妆容和造型都极为休闲甚至偏向些返璞归真般的率真可爱。马龙看了他拍的宣传照，张继科见他目光在那些他穿了驼色大衣米色毛衣豆沙红睡衣的照片上流连许久，以为马龙也觉得反常诡异便要抢了PAD过来不给他再看。马龙也没反抗任他抢了过去，张继科动作太大，像大猫似的窜过来扑在他大腿上，压了个严实，又懒着不想动了，伸直了脚趴在他身上。马龙见他放大了照片还在仔细端详，笑着给他吃了颗定心丸，真挺好看的。张继科立刻撑在他大腿上翻了个侧身对着马龙，圆圆的指尖顺着马龙衬衣悠悠向里滑，在他胸腹上作乱划来划去，抬着头懒洋洋地自下而上望着他，他的一双眼本就生得对万事都漫不经心似的，现下游移着些许高兴和试探，“你可别哄我。”马龙无奈捉了他作乱的手，张继科依然是小孩心性，马龙干脆搂了他的背贴得更近了些，心里想着若真不哄你，还不知道要撸几天毛才能顺过来。

 

JK庆生系列4  
编辑龙X尬诗作者科

 

终稿日前的张继科很暴躁，他果然尝试写起了小说，他不怕未知的改变，而是对写不出他想要的东西的自己不满。他扭着两条腿盘在宽大舒适的电脑椅上，写了删删了写，每隔三五分钟便要召唤马龙。  
“马龙替我捏捏肩。”  
“马龙我要喝水。”  
“马龙我想吃个冰激凌。”  
马龙替他一一办了，张继科依然困在瓶颈没写出几行字，头发被他抓得乱糟糟竖着，许久没剪头发，额前碎发留得长了些，他用两个粉色橙色的长尾夹胡乱夹了起来，像两个洋葱小辫栽在头顶，添了几分学生气般的稚嫩。马龙走到他身后，抬着他下巴向后仰头，张继科戴着黑框眼镜，一脸迷茫不解望着马龙。  
“别写了，今天你是写不出什么了。”马龙拉着他手臂将他带离了书桌。张继科倒如释重负逃走似的乐意被他牵了走，一边撒娇一边又得意马龙还是纵容他，攀在他背上几乎是被马龙拖着走，“交不出稿我那个编辑没准要罚我。”  
“你的编辑现在可能想换个方法罚你一下，”马龙停了下来，一手摸着了位置狠狠拧了他还敏感着的乳首，“没准这儿涌了你也文思如泉涌了。”


	3. Chapter 3

JK庆生系列  
太子龙X将军科

张将军生了个粉雕玉琢的肉团子，先时几个月张继科几乎撒不开手，每日置于怀中摆弄小手小脚片刻不离。出生的时候正好是端阳，因他还是元神魂魄未定的小儿，门上廊间悬的菖蒲艾叶比其他地方更多了不少。然而，业不能废。张继科恢复了练兵操练，每日从校场归来还是直奔他心尖上的小人儿。过了些时日入了暑，便只给他围了个五彩锦绣肚兜，张继科又爱给他穿些艳丽明亮的颜色，衬着融雪肤色，越发显得娇软可爱，像世俗年画片上的送福童子。马龙抱他玩耍总战战兢兢怕栽了他，只稳稳拖着他肥软的肉腿，一旦孩子扭着要和他亲近，伸着肉乎乎手掌要贴着马龙的脸，马龙就抓得更牢了，张继科只是一撩袍子，看好戏似的翘了二郎腿拈了琥珀盘里的松子吃。

这一年战事已息，边境安宁，略有争纷也不过是些小打小闹，起不了风浪。起先他们两个虽互不挑明，心中自然都存了一分或共赴战场的心思，后来也就宽了些心。转眼便是又一年，入了初夏，为了给小皇孙庆生处处扎了彩绸花球，与园中盛放的花海争艳，一片热闹光景。借着给他抓周的由头，聚了一群贵族世子，这个逗他那个揉他的，平日里哪有那么多人与他玩耍，弄得他乐作一团，脚上蹬着一双神气虎头鞋四处软绵绵乱踢，头上戴着肖战给的红瓤青皮绣的瓜皮帽都歪在一处，看起来更俏皮了些。案上呈的东西文房四宝吃喝玩乐俱全，张继科扎进人堆里抱了他出来，马龙在边上逗弄他肥软的脸颊，“宝宝你看哪个好？”那小儿睁大了滴溜溜的眼，含了根手指在嘴里吸吸，先抬头看看张继科，又看看马龙，伸手就去拿那小巧玲珑的金算盘，方博先乐了，“倒是个能守财的！”谁料话音刚落那肉团抓着那小算盘朝空中抛去，啪嗒直直掉在地上。又探着身子要去勾毛笔，还未等众人想些文采卓然之类吉祥话儿，他就空举着没蘸墨的笔在张继科脸上涂来抹去，随即献宝给他爹似的嗯嗯啊啊的要往张继科怀里塞，一扭头最后抓了个四方小粽，肉爪揪成个小拳头牢牢拽着那扎粽红绳不松手了。马龙倒先忍不住笑了起来，“罢了罢了，可能就是个吃货了。”

 

JK庆生系列  
医生龙X JC科

 

张继科搬回去后小儿子一开始面对他还依然有些别扭，早晨张继科围着围裙给他和姐姐做爱心荷包蛋的时候，他掩饰不住一脸期待偷偷用小手挡着脸透过指缝偷看他。张继科一回头他马上扭过身体去对着马龙，张继科勾着嘴角笑笑却不揭穿他。他在转去金融犯罪科前得到了个久违的长假，将家里彻底打扫了一遍，找到了他藏在铁盒里塞在柜子底下的宝贝——当年还在念警校的时候和马龙写的信，少年情怀总是诗，他们两个都有些旧时代的浪漫，固执地认为没有什么比手写的文字更能传达真实心情的了。他也会去马龙的诊所替马龙打点些琐事，马龙没病人的时候会在办公室里翻阅些病例，他就什么都不做只是看着马龙，马龙看起来比先前整个人放松了许多，看张继科一脸神游也会逗逗他，“我还不知道我请了个老发呆的男秘书。”

夜里他们不锁门，龙龙拖着小恐龙光着脚丫子要往大床上爬，正好趴在张继科那侧，抓了他的手摇摇，“爸爸我要尿尿，要尿尿。”两人立刻都醒了，两个孩子再小点和他们睡的时候夜里喊尿他们都不敢耽误片刻，不然一个月下来床单都来不够换洗，久而久之已经成了条件反射。张继科拧了他那侧的床头灯，支起身体揉了揉脸，一掀被子下了床，看他还光着脚赶紧抱起他，“又不穿鞋？要打你屁股了。”  
尿完张继科让他站在小凳子上够着台盆自己洗手，那小宝贝撅着小屁股看着镜子里的张继科，“爸爸我要和你们睡。”他前额的头发有些长了，留着像一层齐刘海，又软软撒着娇，显得可怜兮兮。张继科心里早就化开一片，“那你不许踢爸爸肚子。”他刚伸手抱他龙龙就立马勾上了他脖子，带着口水吧嗒在他脸颊上亲了一大口。

 

JK庆生系列  
探险家龙X野人科

 

马龙的小野人进步得很快，他已经能领悟马龙言语词句的大部分含义，只是表达能力还未能完全回应，对于他能用简单的词语和短句来表现，马龙认为已经是非常大的飞跃了，因此他认定他是和人类同宗同源而进化完成的另一个分支。方博持不同的意见，人类可以控制自己的情欲并一年四季进行繁殖，而马龙的张继科显然有着分明的发情期，他的内部器官构造也不知是因为族群繁衍需要还是其他原因，显然与人类有着很大不同，又只有他一个研究个体，无法推断整个部落或分支，因此也难下定论。方博在电话里让马龙在他没发情的时候给他看些爱情动作片，马龙骂他胡闹按了挂断，抬头看张继科又抱着膝像大猫一样整个贴在他身上一脸不解懵懵望着他，他一向以坚定闻名的意志力又开始瓦解垮塌了。  
晚上洗完澡他切了张继科喜欢看的电视剧，有些不安地给他放了那种片子，他快进了一段，正好是那长相古典英俊的金发男优跪在另一男人腿间吞吐硬挺一根的画面，他紧张地看了眼张继科，他却亮了眼伸了下鲜红的舌尖舔了舔下唇，放下了本蜷缩成一团的双腿，一副饶有兴致的样子盯着屏幕。马龙心里窜着团火，快要燃了他全身，连忙不再看张继科，视线落在屏幕上倒是觉得更燥热了，他定力还没好到放着这种片子身边又挨着个张继科还能坐怀不乱。还没等他分神继续胡思乱想，只觉下面一热，他低头一看张继科不知道什么时候伏趴在他腿间，他抬头看了眼马龙，直接拉下了他的裤子，分开手指托着那鼓囊囊一包扣在内裤边缘外，探着湿漉漉的舌尖就舔了上去。  
马龙浑身一紧，背后的毛发全都竖了起来，张继科活学活用，敏感地感受到了马龙的变化，仿着那片里的样子扶着那一根慢慢往口中送去。马龙抓着他的肩膀，张继科依然一脸不谙世事地带着点慵懒天真，却勾着那迷蒙的桃花眼看着马龙，他自然不懂电视里男优的那些套路，只凭借着本能嘬嘴吸食那渐渐硬起来的肉柱，马龙觉得他那舌尖比世间任何东西都灵活销魂，顺着他那些筋脉来回吞吐吮吸，他按在张继科肩上的手慢慢挪到了他脑后。张继科甚至起了些玩性，寸寸咽到深喉让马龙爽到用力扣紧了他后颈，忽然又一下子啵得吐出来那被他口水润得水亮挺直一根，轻轻磨牙啃几下马龙的肉沟，调皮伸了舌尖吐着小泡泡给马龙看。  
马龙便罚他似的握着肉柱拍几下他脸颊，他又湿着眼乖乖含了进去，这次倒不再捣蛋，只是他嘴生得小，那根涨大了后他就有些含不住了，却依然抿着嘴卖力舔食，马龙抵着他脸颊口腔内的嫩肉来回摩擦，指尖细细摩挲着他那充了血看起来平添了三分艳色的嘴唇，快感从下而上流遍了全身让他愉悦地有些不能自已，也心疼张继科给他弄了那么久，抽出来快速撸了几下射在了他脸上。张继科却还有些不解，也不懂得要闭眼，乳白色的精液甚至刮到了他的睫毛间，他拈了些点在舌尖尝了尝，还有些不够，一边舔着唇边的，一边爬上去腻在马龙身上要接吻。

 

JK庆生系列  
社会你龙哥X国手科

 

张继科给马龙换纱布的时候没忍住问了他手上的纹身，以前他纹的时候马龙还嫌褪色了后会丑。马龙低头看了眼那工整一排黑色数字，那是他们分开的日子，他最后看了一次病床上的张继科，他那时以为不会再和他见面，一时冲动直接去了张继科纹身的店里，将那天永远地留在了他身体记忆上。  
“那天我们分开了。”马龙若有所思般摸了下那里。  
张继科停下了手，他知道马龙一直就觉得亏欠他许多，他要断了马龙这无谓的自责。顾不得马龙受了伤，他下了狠劲死死拧着那处，马龙咬牙拧着眉心却没喊出来，他受过比这个更痛无数倍的疼，不论是身体还是心理上。张继科松开了他，那一处泛着血红的颜色，倒显得那几个数字更清晰了点，“那是你让我们那么多年的坚持都白费了的日子。”马龙细想着他的话，指尖摸着衬衫卷起的边缘，仔细抚平着那里的折痕，他认真想着事情的时候会垂下那双平日里看起来有些冷意的眼，只显着他温和专注的样子，张继科凑过去吻了下他鼻尖，“别再把我弄丢了。”

 

JK庆生系列  
打工小马X花店老板科

 

马龙给张继科递上那一大束红玫瑰的时候张继科整个人都呆住不动了，他本来站在自家店门口弄围栏里的地栽多肉，忽然被马龙塞了花过去，从那娇嫩鲜艳的火红色花朵后探出头的时候小小地打了个喷嚏，“贪心搞那么多，店里被你搬空了。”从刚才起马龙就在店里没出来，他没猜到他在鼓捣这个。马龙替他揉了揉鼻子，另一手也托着花，“扎了半天，越多越难包。”张继科倒不觉得男人收花有哪里不妥，他一向不拘死理，今天他生日本就穿了红衣，现在又是一大捧玫瑰拥在怀里，冬日空气稀薄清冷却显得他有些明艳无双，心里明明有些轻飘飘的高兴，嘴里却凶巴巴说着把你工资都扣光。马龙看他弯着的桃花眼知道他受用，也就任他嘴犟去了。  
张继科门口围栏也不弄了，抱着花就钻进了店里，摆在哪里都觉得不合适，干脆催着马龙早早关店。马龙应了一声就开始收拾放在门口的几个花桶和支架。张继科抱着他那花不肯离手，马龙拉上店门的时候有些想开口，却又猜张继科大约是要和家人一起度过，正想道声明天见推了他的小毛驴要回家去，张继科听起来有些急了，直跺脚喝住了他，“上哪儿去呢？”他一害羞就要拿强势的语调来掩饰，“没见过送了花还回自己家里去的傻蛋。”马龙转身眯眼笑了，其实他也挺期待看到张继科恼了的样子，“那我骑你回去。”  
隔天张继科无聊刷手机的时候，一不小心又看到了个辣眼睛的玩意儿——有人开了个贴写着“实锤带图！直击小马求婚小张老板现场！”下面好多人点赞留言，一时标题都带上了HOT的尾标，张继科愤愤点了右上角小叉，妈的这辈子还没那么轻易就被这么一束他自己店里的花给搞定！


	4. Chapter 4

JK庆生系列10 农村ABO

张继科在窗口挂了几只金铃子和蝈蝈，他自己用刀削了一根根的竹棍，搭了一个个小笼子，也有用削下来的竹子外皮曲成一定弧度，交错编织成一个个球形，串成一串儿沿窗悬着，古朴雅致又独具匠心，方博每次借着来看宝宝的由头都要顺走几个。  
夜里虫鸣此起彼伏，和窗外池塘里的蛙声交相辉映，非但不扰人清梦倒却睡得更沉了。他给宝宝洗完澡后只给他穿了红色的肚兜，那小肥腿太肉了根本伸不直，用胖乎乎的小手推着凉席上一个个小球，把它们往张继科光裸结实的大腿上扔，试探性地哼了几声抬头看看张继科，那虫子被颠来倒去受了惊吓叫得更欢了些。小肥仔开心地上下挥舞着小手，水汪汪的小嘴边还流着亮晶晶的口水，一直淌到下巴上去了。张继科轻轻拽着他两条藕节似的肉胳膊往怀里抱过来，一边弯着眼角笑一边又假装生气唬他，“再皮打你屁股。”  
马龙拿了冰沙进来，刚放下杯子就已经忍俊不禁。张继科不知怎么变成了俯趴睡姿，头埋在枕头里，手藏在枕头下。宝宝整个反过来挂在张继科背上，圆滚滚的小脑袋贴在张继科翘着的屁股上。马龙赶紧上去将他抱下来，他不敢想象张继科一动弹那小宝贝儿从上面滚下来后的情形。那小东西容易惊醒，他才刚将他抱离张继科的屁股，他已经小脸皱成一团抽抽涕涕要下暴雨的样子。马龙托着他的小屁股举高了哄哄他，张继科也醒了，抓了抓头发一脸迷茫。小孩踢着腿，扭着身子嗯嗯地还要往张继科那里扑，马龙一手抱着他一手捏他的肉脸，“什么怪毛病，离不开你爸屁股是不是？”张继科懒懒地打了个哈欠揉揉眼，翻了过来伸着手臂，“这一点和你倒是挺像的。”马龙倒坦然，将宝宝放在张继科手臂内侧圈着，一手从张继科身侧插了进去捏了捏那鼓着的肉，“可能还真是。”

 

三无伪童话改写系列1 勇士斗恶龙

张继科心心念念马龙和他生的蛋，在一个不起眼的清晨裂了条缝，他有点意外，他看过那些奇闻异志里天降神龙不是刮风下雨就是闪电打雷，他家小龙仔的诞生为何如此平凡平静平常。但他还是和马龙满心期待地悄悄将蛋壳从两侧剥了开来，一个肉乎乎的小宝宝蜷缩着腿呼吸均匀地沉睡着，背上水蓝色的小翅膀随着节奏一颤一颤，张继科绕着它仔细观察，那隔翼黏膜薄如蝉翼，翅膀上的鳞片还很柔软幼嫩，泛着些贝母般的七彩光泽，宝宝躺在给他提供养分的略显黏糊的蛋液里，身上看起来滑溜溜的。马龙轻手轻脚将他抱了起来递给张继科，“太小了我不敢抱，还是你来吧。”  
张继科将他轻轻滑入准备好的小木桶，让马龙托着他的背，自己用手掬了水给他冲洗身上的粘液，马龙拨了拨他的小翅膀，小孩无意识地抖了抖上面的水，张继科朝他泼了一波水，“别乱动。”那小东西的头发浸湿了，卷卷地贴在额前，张继科用柔软的小毛巾替他轻柔地擦拭着，马龙在一侧轻轻替他拍着背，他似乎意识到了这些细微的接触，颤抖着黑亮的睫毛缓缓睁了眼，略微有些畏光，只眯着眼好奇地打量了下周围，朝两人缓缓绽开了个笑，嘴角还漾着小小的米窝。张继科心都化了一片，腿都软得站不起来，立刻红了脸扭头对着马龙悄声说了句，“我们再生个蛋吧！”

 

三无伪童话改写系列2 海的儿子

张继科对于马龙的禁播令倒是无所谓，只是有点可惜全天下的观众都看不到他的小人鱼宝宝们究竟有多么可爱，他们在水里弹跳着往马龙身上蹦的样子能让张继科举着手机把储存卡都拍满了。张继科不再像之前那样煎烤人鱼一般摊在礁石上暴晒了，以前晒红弄痛了无非往海水里一跃降降温，现在就怕小人鱼宝宝们有样学样。马龙经常和他们一起戏水，却没怎么晒黑，只是有些晒红而已。只有他们两个人的时候经常玩闹着就变了味，两个人游在浅滩，马龙会细细吻着张继科的脖子慢慢向下，像嘬食浆果一般磨着张继科幼小的乳粒反复吮吸，下一刻就要吞吃入腹似的。张继科脑后被他轻轻揉着，不一会儿就整个身体软了下去，艳蓝色的大鱼尾卷着海浪翻来拍去。  
马龙精准地寻到了他前方的生殖腔入口，那里掩在层层密密的鳞片下，稍一拨弄就涌了一些海水进去，他顺着水液润滑直直插了手指进去，带着些许湿意进进出出。张继科那里比完全人形的时候更蜿蜒曲折些，他灵巧地凭着熟悉的手指记忆慢慢向上顶去，张继科已经喘着气死死扣着他的肩膀。人鱼本就是凶残的生物，当年就对小美人鱼继科儿心心念念的马龙早就做了功课听闻人鱼会在交配的时候吃掉对方。张继科在这种时候也会露着些狂野又性感的本性，会发狠咬在他肩膀上直到两人都嗅到了血味，他一手用力揉着马龙腿间一包，一手抓着马龙的手腕不知是想让他出来还是更进去一些。马龙抽了出来，挺着下腹握了那根贴紧了张继科的入口徐徐送了进去，那肉紧实柔软，像张继科鼓着腮帮给他口一样活了一般，吞着他慢慢往里吸，两人紧紧贴在一切，马龙借着水波浮力往上干，擦着张继科体内深处那紧紧收拢的小口往里推，张继科低声吼着向后仰着脖子，喉结不停地上下滑动，他松开了马龙肩膀，一个血印子浮现在马龙的肩后。他受了些疼痛的刺激，倒越发卖力将那硬直一根往里戳，那抿着的生殖腔被他不停打桩顶弄破了个小口，他每进出一次就能感受到那里像第二道入口箍着他的肉头又吮又舔一般。张继科的鱼尾撩着他的腿一直让他痒到心尖儿上，他埋在最里头不动了，让肉头整个卡在张继科的生殖腔里射进去一波又一波，他吻了吻张继科汗湿的额角，没准这一次是一个小公主了。


	5. Chapter 5

童话系列 3 手掌王子

经历了几次后马龙大约摸出了张继科变回去的节奏，张继科只要受一丁点儿那方面的刺激就立即会变成正常体格，等他们做完了那事后张继科大约要过个半天才会变回去。随着做那件事的频率的提升，张继科维持的时间就更长了，他用自己圆圆的指头叠起来自己迷你的小裤头和小衣服，每双小鞋子都连鞋底都刷得干干净净摆在窗口，然后再把自己的衣服和马龙的衣服都一块儿洗了，叠得整整齐齐四角方正，他干这些事从来不要假手于人。

天渐渐热了，张继科在手掌形态的时候也不愿再穿着金丝边的白色小睡衣了，他经常穿了个荧光色的小裤头，往腰上一套迷你小游泳圈，乐此不疲地从荷叶上滑下去再蹬着两条肉腿拼命往荷叶上爬。他在自己变成正常体格的时候让裁缝给他定制了不少荧光色的小裤头，根据一周七天不同的顺序来穿，以至于他搞不清到底是周几的时候一看自己的小裤头就知道了。马龙会指尖拨着他的小裤头把张继科从水里拎出来，勾着他的小裤头在空中晃他，瞥见只有那屁股蛋儿是白的，“你不愧是可可豆发了芽出来的。”张继科一甩头，水全飞马龙脸上去了，他再用两只小短手抹一抹自己脸上的水。  
他也会钻到马龙给他准备好的糖豆罐子里，根据每天不同的颜色去找同样颜色的糖豆吃，只是再爬出来的时候他就浑身沾了白色的糖霜粉，马龙看见了就会一脸正经地脱了他的小裤头说我来替你弄干净些。张继科虽然是可可豆变的，可是他还是会脸红的——我手上沾着糖粉，你为什么咬我屁股！

童话系列 4 田螺黑姑娘（？）

张继科带着球差不多要一年了，还好马龙并不觉得奇怪，他之前仔细研读了那本《软体动物的养殖与繁衍》，认真了解了张继科的习性，甚至还做了笔记，就差写一个论文做一个带有饼图的PPT了。马龙以为他会像普通螺那样一次产好几个小崽，不禁有些期待有些规划要订做几张小床，张继科卷了被子朝着他翻了个身，半个脸藏在被子里，在马龙眼前竖着一根手指，“我又不是普通螺，通常我们这个品种只会一次产一个，能有两个已经是中奖了。”虽然他语气凶巴巴的但却无法掩饰他红透了的耳朵。  
张继科产籽的时候需要变回螺形，警觉度和攻击性会很强，所以他只能一个螺待在屋内，他这几天嗜睡却总很疲惫，看起来一直都睡眼朦胧，甚至胡子都不剃了，双手撑腰挺着肚子让马龙找人抬了个大水缸放在房间中央，马龙还是不放心让他一个人，张继科看似满不在乎其实心里却也担心了一晚，一开口哑着嗓子轰他出去，“行了行了。”话才出口又后悔得想咬自己舌尖，他想撒个娇却无从下手，低头小声嘀嘀咕咕，“你也别走远，一会儿……”马龙倒也笑了，悄悄侧过身亲了亲张继科脸颊上的汗珠，“我知道。”  
他那本书没白白学习——田螺产籽后，马上就又会有交配受精的本能需求。

 

童话系列 5 荧光仙子

 

张继科弃了仙籍，和马龙做了一对人世间的眷侣，依然在那热闹的街口摆着他的夜排挡摊位，马龙闲了也会在他那里帮忙，只是张继科嫌他总是帮倒忙，让他待边上替他收钱就好。张继科炒菜水平其实也就看心情不太稳定，以至于每个菜每天尝起来还不同，马龙便吐槽他和自己半斤八两，两个人拌着嘴张继科一不小心把蛋给煎焦了。  
夜里两个人倒是干柴烈火蜜里调油，马龙家的床好在还够结实，张继科仰着打开身体，双手拉着头顶上的床架，一条汗湿了泛着水光的结实大腿勾着马龙的腰，那床被马龙耸动着直撞墙，才没几天那墙壁已经被凿了个浅浅的坑，明早地上准又是一地墙灰。他快要到了，抽了出来将张继科翻了个身牢牢钉在张继科自己铺的橙色床单上，一手抓起他半边结实浑圆的屁股用力朝外扒开，那入口被操得露着内里深粉色的软肉，缓缓吐着稍许白沫，张继科抱了枕头埋在里面，闷声哼着不停地自己蹭着床单，脑后的蓝色小V随着他的身体摆动也晃来晃去，像他抖着本体骄傲的尾羽。马龙顶着那些液体又送了进去，那肉层层套弄吮着他，张继科变着姿势高耸着屁股不知道是想让他出去还是换个角度干他，马龙顺了他的意，按着他的屁股一下下干了进去，张继科喘得更重了些，后颈和背上都是汗。马龙本就手臂有力，下了狠劲揪着他两团肉操到最深处不动了。  
马龙退出来的时候撸了几下，将残余的精液射在了张继科被捏红了的屁股上，又用肉头顶着将那些抹开了，看起来又色情了几分，他翻身睡在张继科身边，一手扔不愿松开张继科的屁股，轻轻抓着肉打着圈揉弄，张继科反手按住马龙，朝他露着半个脸，汗水从鼻梁边滑了下来倒像是眼泪，他闷着声嘟囔，“不来了不来了，屁股都被你弄肿了。马龙你再搞我，我就让阿爸架着几百只乌鸦我回天上去了。”马龙拍拍他屁股笑出声，“那你阿爸得多搞点乌鸦才能架起来一百六十斤的排挡西施了。”


End file.
